<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HYUNSEUNGLIX | Heaven On Earth by hanhanji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928178">HYUNSEUNGLIX | Heaven On Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhanji/pseuds/hanhanji'>hanhanji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arena Photoshoot, Blow Jobs, HyunLix seduces Seungmin, Hyunlix soft for each other, Incest, Lee Felix - Freeform, M/M, Rimming, Seduction, Sibling Incest, Slight fluff, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, kim seungmin - Freeform, kind of incest, photographer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhanji/pseuds/hanhanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin and Felix attempts to make their hot new photographer to sleep with them as a way to thank him for his hard work.</p><p>They succeeded.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HYUNSEUNGLIX | Heaven On Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We have a shoot today, right?" Felix asked, referring to the photoshoot as he walks towards the dining room where his step-brother was. Hyunjin nodded, taking a bite out of his sandwich and leaving some crumbs on his lips. Felix smiles, making his way to sit on his lap, putting both of his legs on either side of Hyunjin. His bare ass peeking out of Hyunjin's white shirt. His collarbone was showing and his soft cock sits prettily on top of Hyunjin's clothed thigh.</p><p>Felixn leans in, sucking his step-brother's bottom lip before pulling back. Hyunjin let him, his free hand finding its way to the other's waist. Felix tasted the jam that Hyunjin had put between the sandwich and he licked his lips, his eyes widening. "Oh, when did we get jam?" He asked, taking the sandwich from Hyunjin before taking a bite.</p><p>Hyunjin starts kissing on his neck, humming. "I bought some yesterday." He whispered, his hands sliding down to Felix's ass. Felix nods, chewing properly before placing the sandwich on the plate with a bit of struggle since Hyunjin was keeping him in place. "Are we doing it?" Felix asked when Hyunjin pulled back to give him a smile. "Of course. I've always wanted to get fucked by a hot photographer." He answered before smacking Felix's ass and making him moan. Felix's cock twitched a bit, it was still aching from cumming too much when Hyunjin fucked him on the bed that early morning.</p><p>Felix liked feeling Hyunjin's pretty hands smacking his ass anytime of the day. And Hyunjin liked the little squeaks his brother makes. "And I've always wanted to see them fuck you after ruining me." Hyunjin adds, leaning forward to capture Felix's soft lips.</p><p>Felix smirks into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin as he kisses him back. It was no lie that they slept together, everyone knew. They've slept with some of their staff and some of their co-models separately, but most of the time, they slept with them together. They've slept together since they were eighteen, it was exactly the day that their parents told them that they were together.</p><p>And then a year later, their parents got married. But that didn't stop them from sleeping together. They both didn't want their parents married anyway, so why would they care if they were brothers? Their parents literally removed them from the family when they found out about Hyunjin and Felix's weekly meeting. </p><p>They were kicked out of the house. Hyunjin and Felix did everything to earn money, down from dancing anonymously in a strip club to cleaning houses and cars. It was the latter job that got them into modelling. The owner of the mansion was young, but very professional and respectable. They cleaned his house and he found them too pretty to be homeless and broke, so he decided to take them in. The brothers found it sketchy at first, but then he brought them to his company for training and boarding.</p><p>Two years later, they model for big companies with big stars and people. They're living at the top of the hill in a big house, just the two of them. And as they struggled and succeeded together, they also pleasured each other in their free time. Felix moaned when Hyunjin carried him and placed him on the table. "We're going to be late." Felix whispered before hissing when Hyunjin pumped his cock slowly.</p><p>"Are you still sensitive?" Hyunjin asked between the kiss, ignoring Felix's statement. Felix nodded and Hyunjin let him go, kissing his cheek. "Sorry." Hyunjin said with a small smile and Felix giggled, kissing him once before pulling back. "It's okay, you made me cum five times. It's worth it." He answered. "But we better get ready, we have to be there before two." He adds and Hyunjin nodded, carrying Felix to their bedroom. It was originally just Hyunjin's bedroom, but they spent too much time there that it became theirs. Which meant that they have two guest bedrooms now. </p><p>They both got dressed in simple clothing knowing that their outfits were already there. Hyunjin's phone rang and he answered it, putting it in speaker while he pulled a sweater over his head. "I'm outside." Their driver and friend, Changbin, said. "Already?" Felix asked and Hyunjin chuckled. "Okay.." He answered before he ended the call. Felix gives his neck a kiss before walking out of the room. Hyunjin followed, taking his small bag that has lube, the keys of the house and his phone before heading to the front door. </p><p>They walked out of the house and saw the familiar white car. Changbin rolled down the window when he saw them. "Look at my bimbos!" He called out and Hyunjin rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Hyung, please." Felix said, laughing as he enters the back of the car, following Hyunjin. Changbin chuckled, raising up the window again before he started driving. Felix placed his chin on Hyunjin's shoulder, pursing his lips. "Kiss." He says and Hyunjin turned his head, pecking his lips a few times before fully kissing him. Felix moaned, his hand going to Hyunjin's jaw. "Aye, don't give a show while I'm driving." They both heard at the front and they both stopped, giving Changbin a cheeky grin. </p><p>"You love it, though." Hyunjin said, kissing Felix once more before winking at Changbin who winks back, a smirk present on his lips. They quietly drove after that, Felix closing his eyes to get more rest before they start their plan. "You go ahead, I have to park the car." Changbin says as they get off. "Okay." Felix answered before closing the door. Hyunjin and Felix heads in the building where they see their boss at the lobby with a bunch of stylists surrounding him. "Hey!" He greets and they both smiled, coming up to hug him. "Hi, hyung." Hyunjin greets and Felix gives him a smile.</p><p>They really had deep respect for him for helping them out and not judging their choices. "Chan, he's waiting." One of the crew says and he nods. Chan faced the two, motioning for them to follow him as he walked. They head to the back of the place and into another room. It was a big open area with a bunch of lights and different sets per corner. Hyunjin, being the taller one, puts an arm around Felix as they walk. There they see the famous hot photographer, looking around the place with his big puppy eyes</p><p>Chan had shown them his works and his face of course. But nothing beats how he looked in person. He looked hotter. "Mr. Kim!" Chan called out and the photographer faced their direction, a smile automatically breaking on his face. "I told you to call me by name." He said when they got closer and Chan waved a hand. "We're in a professional environment, I can't do that." He answered back.</p><p>"Alright, so, this is Hyunjin and Felix." Chan introduces, pointing at them respectively. The two of them gave him a handshake, telling him that they're excited to work with him. Hyunjin gave him a little smile, letting his hand linger with his before letting go and Felix bit his lower lip when he noticed how small his hand looked compared to him. Seungmin's fingers were long and skinny, but it looked so good that he almost drooled.</p><p>Seungmin looked at him in confusion when Felix squeezed his hand. "Sorry, I like comparing hands." He states, letting go and Seungmin chuckled shyly, looking at his own hand before at them. "Alright. Um, I'll leave you to change into the first outfits." He said and they nodded as he walked away. "I have to go for a meeting, the dressing room is at the back." Chan said, patting their shoulders before walking away too. They eyed up the photographer from afar.</p><p>He was tall, almost as tall as Hyunjin. He had pretty black hair, intense yet soft eyes and a bright smile. He looked like he was built, but it was covered by the oversized sweater he was wearing. "He looks like he has strong thighs, don't you think?" Hyunjin whispered as they got ushered to the dressing room. Felix licked his lips before nodding. "I liked his hands too." He states as they get into the room.</p><p>"These are the first outfits, we'll wait in the other room for your hair and make-up." One of the staff said before she heads out. Once they were alone, they started stripping. "You know what to do." Felix states and Hyunjin winked, flipping his hair. "A little teasing while shooting won't hurt, right?" He asked and Felix grinned evilly. </p><p>They wore their first outfits before they got their hair and make-up done. Once they finished, they went over to the first set. They meet with Seungmin, now with the sleeves of his jacket up and a camera in his hand. The set was at the corner, the walls were white and the room had wooden floorings. There was a big chandelier lit in the middle of it. “Who’s up first for the individual shoot?” Seungmin asked and Felix nodded for Hyunjin to go. "Let's start." Seungmin says with a wide smile. Hyunjin smiled back, this puppy doesn't know what's coming at him.</p><p>Hyunjin stood in the middle of the set and started posing, Seungmin took the shots. Hyunjin’s shoot ended earlier than expected since he knew what to do when Seungmin told him what he wanted to see. He made sure to keep eye contact with the lens a few times to somehow give Seungmin the message that he wants to get fucked by him. Then it was Felix’s turn, they made use of the chandelier, Felix staring straight into the camera just as Hyunjin did while it lit his face. They stayed professional at first, posing separately until Seungmin told them to stand together.</p><p>Seungmin struggled to act like he’s not affected by their stare when they walked to the middle, it started to get hot now. His back was sweating and his hands were clammy, so he cleared his throat. “Wait, let’s take a break, yeah? I bet you’re tired.” Seungmin says, his voice more strained than when they first started. “No, we can go all night.” Hyunjin teased, a flustered look appeared on Seungmin’s face. “But we can take a break to change our outfits and touch up our make-ups.” Felix said.</p><p>“Alright. Excuse me.” He said. They smiled at him, nodding their heads as they watched Seungmin go to the washroom. Their make-up artists touched them up as they knowingly looked at each other, a smile of success on their lips. When they were left alone, Felix placed his hands on his waist. Their staff remained unbothered as they did their job, avoiding them and just focusing on their tasks. Hyunjin placed his arms over Felix’s shoulders, pulling him in a hug. Felix starts kissing on Hyunjin's exposed collarbone and the other lets him.</p><p>They stayed like that for a bit until someone tapped Felix’s arm, making them pull apart. “Your second outfits are in the room.” The same staff that brought them to their dressing room states and they nodded. They went in the room and got changed. “He’s fighting it.” Felix says, fixing his hair in front of the mirror and Hyunjin scoffed. “Then we up our game until we break him.” He said, wrapping an arm around his waist while putting his chin on Felix’s shoulder, his chest touching the other's back.</p><p>Hyunjin pressed his crotch into Felix's ass and Felix leaned back, tilting his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder. “I want his cock in me.” Felix whispered, grinding into Hyunjin who moaned in his ear. “I want to watch him wreck your ass.” Hyunjin whispered back, kissing his neck while they looked at each other in the mirror. “We should head back.” Hyunjin says and Felix nodded. The headed out again, both fixing their clothes as they walked.</p><p>Hyunjin’s hair stylist messed up his hair a bit while Felix’s hair stylist fixed the back part of his hair. They see Seungmin now in a simple white shirt and black pants.</p><p>If them staring at him like a piece of meat didn’t give off what they were thinking about, nothing else will. Seungmin combed back his brown hair, giving them a shy smile when they arrived before clearing his throat. "Can you sit down?" He asked and they followed almost immediately. They start posing, of course, making eye contact with him. </p><p>They both liked Seugmin's eyes a lot.</p><p>Seungmin’s eyes showed want and hesitation, making them feel the need of having him under or above them. Felix couldn't stop glancing at Seungmin's arms and hands while Hyunjin kept his eyes on Seungmin's intense look. Again, they remained professional, until a certain point. "Can you put the chessboard and the pieces on the ground, please?" Seungmin asked the props staff nicely as Hyunjin and Felix got their make-ups touched up again. When everything was set, Seungmin gulped while looking at them. "Um, Felix please lie down there and Hyunjin on the other side, please." He directed and they followed.</p><p>They laid on the ground upside-down from each other, their eyes meeting. Felix smirks a bit, it was a tiny smirk, but it was visible. Hyunjin's eyes landed on Felix's lips, his breathing getting heavy. Hyunjin's shoulder was exposed and fuck, if there weren't so many people, Felix would've jumped on him. They heard a sharp inhale from Seungmin who was above them after a shutter sound.</p><p>They turned their heads to the camera, giving a very sexy look that Seungmin's camera almost slipped off his hands, but he managed to get a hold of it and captured them perfectly. Seungmin gulps, slowly putting the camera away from his face when he looked at them. Both of them continued to eat him with their eyes before Seungmin blinked away, pretending to think about what to do next.</p><p>They did a couple more shots, one with Felix behind Hyunjin and both of them staring into the camera. All throughout the shoot, they maintained eye contact with Seungmin, giving him winks and smirking. Hyunjin and Felix pressed themselves together for a shot and Seungmin's breath got caught in his throat.</p><p>"Great job everyone!" Chan said once they finished the shoot a few hours later. It was already dark outside and everyone was packing up. While Hyunjin and Felix changed into their clothes, Seungmin went to Chan. He was already done packing, but Felix said that they wanted to thank him after changing their clothes. "Hyung, can I ask you a question?" He asks and Chan nods, looking at him after typing something on his phone. "Are they really brothers?" He asked. Chan gives him a smile, patting his shoulder. "You should ask them that." He said before sighing and looking around the empty space. "I should get going. Are you going to wait for them?" Chan asked and Seungmin hesitated before he nodded slowly. </p><p>Chan gives him another smile before he left him. But that smile was different from the one he gave earlier. He smiled like he knew something was going to happen. Seungmin was sitting on the sofa when he heard the door open. He sees the two, both in pants and sweaters, but still with make-up. He was about to stand when Hyunjin told him to sit.</p><p>"You must be tired." Hyunjin says, sitting beside him and putting his bag on the ground. Felix sat at the other side. Seungmin wets his lips as he rubs his palms on his jeans. "Not really." He answered shortly, feeling their eyes on him. He took the chance to look at Felix and he gulped. "What.." He paused when he feels Hyunjin's thigh rub against his. </p><p>Seungmin looked at it. "We wanted to thank you, remember?" Felix asked, his hand going to Seungmin's neck. Seungmin inhaled deeply before speaking. "How are you going to thank me?" He asked as if he didn't know where this was going. Felix chuckled deeply, lips touching his ear. "We'll let you use us." He says, breath hitting Seungmin's ear and spreading goosebumps all over his side.</p><p>"Oh.." He said, his brain running a million thoughts. "Can we thank you?" Hyunjin whispered in his other ear, tracing lines on Seungmin's upper thigh. Seungmin fisted his hands, eyes staring dead out the window in front of them. "Y-yes." He stuttered out before clearing his throat. "But aren't you.. brothers? Isn't it weird?" He asked them.</p><p>"We don't mind letting you use us at the same time." Felix said, wrapping a hand around Seungmin's throat. "We usually use each other, you're just a bonus tonight." Hyunjin adds, cupping his hard on. Seungmin's breath hitched, knowing full well that it'll be a long, hot, night. Felix turned his head towards him and smashed his lips into his.</p><p>Felix could taste the juice that was handed out earlier and he moaned squeezing Seungmin's throat a bit. Seungmin gasped, giving Felix the chance to slide his tongue in and play with his own. Hyunjin starts unbuckling his pants, getting off the sofa and kneeling between his legs.</p><p>Hyunjin tapped his hip and he raised himself up while the other pulls his pants and underwear down. His cock smacked his lower belly. Felix stopped kissing him to look down, eyes widening at the size. It wasn't as long as Hyunjin's, but it was long enough and thick. Seungmin bit his lip as he waited. "Suck it." Felix said, voice in a deeper level and Hyunjin grins happily, immediately wrapping a hand around his base and sucking the tip. Seungmin hissed, his hand gripping Felix's thigh. Felix turned his attention back to kissing him and squeezing his throat more. </p><p>Seungmin moaned when he felt Hyunjin's wet mouth slide down his cock. Hyunjin went slow, but he was sucking so hard. He starts pumping what he can't fit in his mouth while he bobbed his head. Felix pulls away and tugs down his pants along with his underwear, releasing his cute cock with pink tip. It was smaller than both Seungmin and Hyunjin's cock, but he knew how to use it on Hyunjin. </p><p>He made him cry once with that dick.</p><p>Seungmin groans when Hyunjin gags around him, his hand automatically lacing itself in his hair while he wraps his other hand around Felix's small cock. Felix whined when Seungmin slid a thumb over his reddening tip. "Fuck." Seungmin cursed, pulling on Hyunjin's hair while gripping Felix's cock. Felix gasped as he watched Seungmin's large hand almost covering his entire cock. "Your hands are so pretty." Felix whined out, fucking into his fist. Seungmin can only moan since Hyunjin tried to go deeper, his tip hitting the back of his throat. </p><p>Felix towards him to start sucking on his neck. When Hyunjin started moving his head faster, drool dripping from his mouth, Seungmin pulled him off by the hair. Seungmin stares down at him, admiring Hyunjin's fucked out face, his lipstick smudge, drool connecting his lips and Seungmin's tip and his eyeliner was slightly messed up.</p><p>Then he looks at Felix who has his own eyeliner dripping down his freckled cheeks from feeling Seungmin's pretty hand around him. He could only imagine how it would look like inside him. "Do you have lube?" Seungmin asked and it was Felix who moved since Seungmin was still gripping Hyunjin's hair. Felix walks to where Hyunjin's bag was.</p><p>He starts fishing it out as he watches Seungmin let go of Hyunjin's hair to take his top off. They both raked their eyes on his body when he leaned back. He <em>is</em> as built as they thought. Seungmin chuckled, pushing a thumb between Hyunjin's lips. "Shocked?" He asked and Felix nodded, handing him the lube before sitting beside him again.</p><p>"Who's first?" He asked, glancing at both of them. Felix smiled, looking at the already fucked out Hyunjin. "My pretty brother, right here." He says, combing back Hyunjin's blonde hair. Hyunjin closed his eyes, leaning into Felix's touch.</p><p>"Take your clothes off." Seungmin says and Hyunjin stands up, slowly taking his clothes off. He gives him a show while Felix marks up one side of his neck. Seungmin did everything in his power to stop himself from cumming this fast. He thinks having them separately is bearable, but having them together like this is too much.</p><p>When Hyunjin was stripped naked, Felix pulled off of him. "How do you want us?" Felix asked, kissing his jaw, near his ear. Seungmin thinks before facing Felix. "Sit on the ground for me." He said to Felix and he followed, taking his top off to be completely naked like them before sitting on the ground.</p><p>Seungmin gets up, pulling Hyunjin by the waist before kissing him. They messily made out, Hyunjin wrapping his arms around him as they rub their hardened cocks together while Felix pumped his cock while watching them. “Hands and knees in front of him.” Seungmin says when he pulls away from him. Hyunjin gives Felix a smile while he kneels down. Felix leaned forward and pressed his lips on his, moaning at the familiar taste of his mouth.</p><p>They hear Seungmin move around and a bottle getting opened as they make-out. “Flavored?” He asked in shock and they giggled, glancing back at him. “We like eating each other out.” Felix says before they return to each other’s lips. Seungmin watched them from the back, thinking about how he got in this position.</p><p>Hyunjin swaying his plump ass made him snap out of his thoughts and he poured enough lube on his fingers before he spread his ass with one hand. He bit on his lip when his pointer finger got sucked in his hole. Hyunjin moaned, leaning more into Felix, his right hand going to the sofa behind Felix and the other on the ground to stable himself.</p><p>Hyunjin starts kissing down his neck and Felix makes eye contact with Seungmin, a little smug look on his face. Felix moans when he feels Hyunjin suck on the sensitive spot on his neck, Felix’s hand going to Hyunjin’s hair. Seungmin pushed another finger in, curling it upwards and spreading him. Hyunjin whined, burying his face more into Felix. “God, his fingers..” Hyunjin moaned out, gripping the sofa as Seungmin added another and Felix visibly shivered at the sight of Seungmin ruining his brother with his fingers.</p><p>Hyunjin takes Felix’s cock in his hand before bending down further, raising his ass up higher and wrapping his lips around him. The other groaned, head tilting back as Hyunjin played with his cock using his tongue. Seungmin took his fingers out and watched his hole gape at him as he poured lube on his cock, coating it whole before he aligned himself on his hole. Hyunjin spits on Felix’s cock, making him moan quietly, before he pumps it. Hyunjin gasped on Felix’s tip when Seungmin pressed his tip in.</p><p>Felix bows down his head and watches Seungmin who has his eyes focused on Hyunjin’s hole. Seungmin goes deeper, half of his cock already in and Hyunjin was drooling all over Felix’s cock. “Fucking hell..” Seungmin cursed under his breath as he feels Hyunjin’s ass take all of him. He bottoms out, leaving Hyunjin breathless as he looks up at Felix with shining eyes and a fucked out smile. Felix smiled down at him, wiping the tears that dripped down his cheek.</p><p>“I feel so full.” He sobbed out when Seungmin moved back a bit before sliding back in and Felix combs back his hair. “You look so pretty as always.” Felix complimented, pulling Hyunjin by his hair to kiss him. Hyunjin whined on his lips when Seungmin grabbed his hips and slowly moved. “Fuck-” Seungmin groaned out, smacking Hyunjin’s ass, making the other jump and mewl.<br/>Felix pushed his head down and Hyunjin took his cock in his mouth again, bobbing his head and moaning.</p><p>He was shaking when Seungmin went faster, his cock hitting all the right places in his hole. Hyunjin leaked on the ground, his pretty back arching more than it already was as he felt Seungmin hit his spot immediately. He groans around Felix, tears running down his cheeks as he feels Seungmin’s cock wreck his ass apart.</p><p>Seungmin kept eye contact with Felix as he went deeper, fixing his position a bit before slamming into Hyunjin. Groans and shaky breaths escaped his lips when Hyunjin clenched around him. He added more lube, making the slide more smoother and easier. The squelching sound echoed in the room and filled their heads. Hyunjin was noticeably shaking, his body almost slumping down if it weren’t for Seungmin who held him up by the waist. Hyunjin pulled off from Felix, gasping for air as he turned his head a bit.</p><p>“I’m close-ah-” He whimpered out, hand lacing itself with Felix’s free hand as he laid his cheek on Felix’s thigh, his full lips brushing against Felix’s tip. Seungmin growled lowly, sweat started to cover his chest as he pounds himself more into Hyunjin, repeatedly abusing Hyunjin’s prostate. Felix gripped his cock to stop himself from cumming at the sight of him like this with his other hand. Seungmin grunts when he feels Hyunjin clenched around him again when he came.</p><p>Hyunjin’s body shook as he came untouched, spilling his cum on the floor. He lets out loud moans and whimpers, body twitching from cumming so hard. Seungmin groans, slowing down his thrusts before he pulls out. That’s when Hyunjin slumps down on the ground, breathing heavily with eyes closed. Felix smiles, wiping his cheeks. “I think you killed him.” Felix teased, smiling at Seungmin who pumped his lube covered cock slowly.</p><p>Seungmin chuckled, patting Hyunjin’s ass. “He almost killed me with this ass.” He said and Felix smirked this time. “Wait ‘til I ride you.” He said, helping Hyunjin lay on his back to get his energy back. Felix lays down as he spreads his legs beautifully for Seungmin who stares at his tight, wet hole. “He stretched me out in the dressing room.” Felix says with a chuckle when Seungmin looks at him for confirmation. He scoffed, pouring lube on his fingers again before pressing two fingers in. It slid in easily, it swallowed his fingers in so good. </p><p>Felix groaned lowly, eyes closing said he feels Seungmin’s long fingers stretch him. Seungmin leans forward, lips hovering with his as he adds a third finger. He starts pumping his fingers in and out slowly, finding his spot. He curls his fingers, letting Felix feel his fingers graze on his prostate, making Felix gasp. Hyunjin sits up, crawling towards them and Seungmin raises his head to meet his eyes. Hyunjin gives him a little smirk before pulling him in for a kiss.</p><p>Felix whines, squirming around Seungmin’s fingers. “God.” Felix says in a moan, grinding into his fingers. “Please fuck me.” He groaned out, opening his eyes to see both of them gazing at him with dark eyes and swollen lips. Felix smiles cheekily, his cheeks covered with red. Seungmin pulls his fingers out before slamming his cock inside him with no warning. Felix gasped for air at the impact. He is, in fact, thicker than Hyunjin. “I know, baby.” Hyunjin says, giggling at Felix’s reaction.</p><p>“Fuck-I-” Felix cut himself off with a groan when Seungmin pulled back, dragging his cock in him. “Let him ride you.” Hyunjin says from the side, as much as he’s enjoying the view of Felix squirming under him. “You won’t regret it.” Hyunjin adds, giving Seungmin a wet kiss. Seungmin gives him a grind before he holds Felix’s tiny waist before spinning them around. Seungmin lays on his back and let Felix settle on top of him. Felix groaned when Seungmin's cock went deeper.<br/>"Sit on my face." Seungmin said to Hyunjin while Felix started to lift himself up slowly.</p><p>Hyunjin, with his cock hardening again, sits on Seungmin's face as instructed. Seungmin spreads his ass to lick his hole as he fucks up into Felix. The brothers moaned in unison. Seungmin obviously knew how to multitask with flicking his tongue in Hyunjin's hole and meeting Felix's ass. Hyunjin leaned forward and Felix did too. They messily kissed each other, both grinding into Seungmin. Seungmin was groaning into Hyunjin's ass, tasting the sweet strawberry flavor of the lube.</p><p>Felix starts bouncing on his cock, circling his hips every time he slams down on him. Felix whimpered into Hyunjin's lips before pulling away. He leans back, placing his hands on Seungmin's thighs as he spreads his legs more. Hyunjin bends forward, taking Felix's cock in his mouth. Felix whined from the added pleasure; his ass was getting stretched by Seungmin's massive cock while his brother was playing with his own. Hyunjin moans when Seungmin's tongue enters his hole, tongue-fucking him.</p><p>Felix tilts his head back, a porn-like groan escaping his lips when Seungmin reaches down to hold his hips. Seungmin plants his feet on the ground before he starts fucking up into him. The more force he did, the more Felix's cock get in Hyunjin's mouth. "God-you're so good-fuck.." Felix cursed, body tensing up as he nears his climax. Hyunjin grinds more into Seungmin's tongue, shivering as he leaks on his chest. Seungmin groans, his own cock leaking in his ass. "More.. more." Felix states in a gasp and Seungmin went as fast as he could from their position, hitting up at Felix's prostate while Felix met his thrusts.</p><p>He felt too much. Hyunjin's tongue and mouth playing with his cock and his ass getting wrecked. It was too much. It was too good. Hyunjin grinds more into Seungmin's tongue, drool and lube dripping on the other's chin and cheeks. A couple more seconds went by and Felix came in Hyunjin's throat, body shaking from too much pleasure. Felix tried to push away from them, but they pulled him back. Hyunjin pulled on his thighs while Seungmin pulled him by the waist. He shuddered when they pulled him off, breathless too. </p><p>Hyunjin came for the second time after Felix, coughing from gasping in pleasure while swallowing Felix's cum. They got off Seungmin before taking turns in kissing him. Felix, though still in a post-fuck high, licked up the lube from his chin while Hyunjin did the same on his cheek. "I'm not that far from cumming." Seungmin whispered and they listened.</p><p>"I want both of you to suck me off." He adds while sitting on the sofa and the two immediately went on their knees. They sit side by side while Hyunjin holds the base of his cock and Felix just above it. Seungmin's cock was so big that even with two of their hands around it, there were still enough left.</p><p>Hyunjin looks at Felix before licking the tip, tasting the lube. Felix smiles, fuck-drunk, before licking the other side of the tip. They slowly pump Seungmin's cock while taking turns licking his tip. Seungmin moans deeply, putting his right hand on Felix's head and his left hand on Hyunjin's.</p><p>He laced his fingers in them as they sucked on his length. "So good.." Seungmin praised, making both of them whine and play more with his cock. They repeatedly flicked their tongues around his tip before sucking on it. Like they were kissing with his tip in the middle. Pre-cum escaped his tip and he groaned. "Just like that.." Seungmin adds.</p><p>The two of them moaned at the taste of his salty pre-cum getting mixed with the strawberry flavor. Seungmin gripped their hair as he started to slowly move his hips, feeling their lips rub on his length. Felix reached up to play with his balls, fondling with them as he continued his work with his tongue while Hyunjin reached up to rub on his nipples. Seungmin shivered at the touches before groaning again. "I'm close.." He warns and the two made sure to do their best and taste more of his cum.</p><p>They start squeezing his length with their hands while letting their tongues overlap while eagerly licking his tip. Their scalps start to burn so good from Seungmin gripping on them so tight. Hyunjin pinched his nipple while Felix squeezed his balls, Seungmin's body trembled. "I-" Seungmin couldn't even finish the sentence because he came on their lips with a loud curse, his back arching as he tugs on their hair. They both alternated their tongues to taste his cum, gathering them up. Seungmin drops on the sofa, breathing heavily as he watches the two of them look up at him with their messy make-up and sweaty forehead.</p><p>"You guys are heaven on earth." He says, combing back both of their hairs. "That's a way to describe us, I guess." Felix said with a deep chuckle, looking at Hyunjin who looked back at him. "We're more like <em>hell</em> on earth." Hyunjin commented quietly. Hyunjin and Felix kissed each other, tasting Seungmin's cum on their tongues. When they pull apart, Felix takes Seungmin's fingers and puts them in his mouth, humming. "We have a shower here, do you want to join?" Hyunjin asked him, tracing circles on his thigh with a look so seductive that Seungmin nodded without a word. "Come on." Hyunjin says as they get up. </p><p>Seungmin gets sucked off in the shower again, Felix got fingered by both of them at the same time and Hyunjin got fucked by Seungmin while Felix pumped his cock. After that, they took Seungmin to their house to continue where they left off. The two of them woke up the next morning with Seungmin in the middle.</p><p>Seungmin woke up not soon after with a yawn. "Morning." He greets, kissing both of them on their foreheads. It was that day that the twins decided to have Seungmin all to themselves because that whole night was the most satisfying sex they've ever had.</p><p>And besides, Seungmin is a genuinely good person. They knew since they had talks every time they took a break last night. After discussion over a meal of pancakes made by Seungmin himself, Seungmin agreed to their arrangement that can soon be turned into a relationship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!<br/>Please don't forget to leave kudos and comments~ They'll be greatly appreciated :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>